


Ain't Nothing Wrong with Dreaming

by clio_jlh



Category: Community
Genre: Character of Color, Chromatic Character, Closets, F/M, Female Character of Color, Humor, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff apologizes in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Nothing Wrong with Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Versicolor Week Challenge @ tumblr](http://versicolorweek.tumblr.com/post/20142108116/lovethyfather-what-is-versicolor-week-a-lot) and posted there a couple of weeks ago in a slightly less cleaned-up version. Set mid-season 3, between the bar mitzvah and Shirley's wedding (as the eps were run out of order). Title from "Next Lifetime" by Erykah Badu.

They hadn't been alone since the bar mitzvah. Jeff called the next day to apologize, and that was enough for Shirley.

But about a week later, he held her back as the others left the study room.

"I wanted to apologize in person," he said. "I shouldn't have grabbed you like that. It wasn't cool and it will never happen again."

"Well, thank you, Jeffrey," she replied, smiling. "I know it won't, so long as you're in your right mind."

He started to turn away, then said, "You know what? I'm not sorry I kissed you. I'm just sorry that's how it happened."

Shirley stared at him, surprised as all get out. Then she thought, why not? "Come on," she said, taking his elbow and walking down the hall.

"The janitor's closet?" Jeff asked, no small amount of delight in his voice. "Really? Is this high school?"

Shirley shut the door behind them. "No, it's my bachelorette party," she said, putting her bag on a shelf. "Cause I ain't married yet."

"And I came out of the cake?" he asked. "Awesome." He wrapped his arms around her waist, bent down and kissed her.

Now that they were private and unforced, Shirley settled in to _enjoy_ this. One of his hands drifted down to her behind but hey, she thought, let the man recognize what a fuller woman felt like. She'd slipped her hands under his shirt where there was nothing but muscle, rippling as he moved against her, as they made out frantically like teenagers.

"Why haven't we done this before?" he asked, breathless.

"Because you're a fool," she replied. "Now come on, I got ten more minutes before I need to get the kids."


End file.
